


【DmC】【mVD】Animals【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *给朋友的生日贺文。然而其实没写完，只是段子





	【DmC】【mVD】Animals【R18】

你的整个脑子都在轰鸣，那些灯红酒绿的玩意儿在眼皮底下穿梭，你觉得你像是整个儿被掏空了似的焦躁，你有些找不准重心，刚才的那杯伏特加里一定被下了什么该死的东西。你怀疑自己还能不能好好的回去，因为你现在浑身都被烧的滚烫无比。

你撞在谁的肩膀上去。那些熟悉的气息漫天弥散着把你笼罩起来。

你抓住他了，哦，你不会让他逃走的。  
你在一个踉跄里被他拖着扶住，然后你顺着这么个趋势揪着他的领子把舌头舔进他嘴里，满街的人都在看你们，但是你他妈的一点都不在乎，他被你拉的有些踉跄并且呆滞，你趁着这个时机把舌头卷去他的舌尖然后把手摸到他身上去，你直接而露骨的把手探去他的下腹，你温柔的好哥哥到了这个时候才想起来抓着你的肩膀把你推远些距离。  
——上帝啊，你疯了吗但丁。  
哦见鬼——我他妈的没疯。你这样想着。  
你瞧这地方他妈的已经足够混乱了，妓女，嫖客，毒瘾患者或者该死的鸡奸，这见鬼的时间或是地点充斥着那些尖叫，发狂，或者胯骨撞在屁股上的声音——所以你瞧这地方好极了，在这个见鬼的放逐的世界里你不会受到任何惩罚。

你把他拽进沿街的巷子里去。

他被你按在墙上接吻，你从他紧绷的肌肉上感到他维持着的抗拒，你压制着他，你几乎要把他吞进肚子里去，你把膝盖蹭到他身上，你摸进他的衣服饥渴的追寻肉体温热并且火辣的热度，你被他的气息包围了，哦，这几乎能使你发狂，它们从你的鼻腔之间或者是身体上接触的任何部分渗入到你的脑子里，哦见鬼，是的，是的，你想要他，你该死的早就硬了，你手忙脚乱的解开你们的裤头，你像头失控的兽一样对你的孪生兄弟暴露出最原始的渴望，你啃咬着你的猎物然后发出粗重的鼻息，你抓住你们的东西，暴露在外的皮肤互相摩擦着贴合的刺激击打着你的脑皮。你要把他变成你的。

你被突兀的拉扯过去撞上墙面，疼痛让你吼叫出来的当口你的哥哥用你想要的方式贯穿你。

操——操操操——对——这他妈的就对了。  
你被揪着屁股整个拖起来，你的脚尖该死的根本碰不到地面，你手忙脚乱的揪着他的头发，屁股里的顶撞几乎要将你推进墙里，那根玩意儿翻开了肉壁摩擦着前列腺让你仰着脑袋放肆的吼叫，你的耳朵里混着街边该死的车鸣还有你俩见鬼的做爱的声音，你把脸贴到他的额头上去，你的背被那些律动和推挤磨蹭在身后的石砖墙，凸起的不规则石块像女人的手一样抓在你的背上，而你把手指抓在他的脖子还有昂贵的暗纹大衣上，指甲刮花了那儿细致的布料或者嵌到皮肤里去，你红肿的尖端因为你们的动作里蹭上对面的衣服，你在他捏着你的股瓣把它们掰弄开的时候挺起腰来，你绷紧了所有的肌肉，用缩起腿来去夹紧他操着你的屁股，你在那团几乎晕眩的快感里低下头寻找他的嘴唇，你胡乱的啃咬着它们，把呼吸和喘息全都打到他的脸上去。

你在被推着冲去最高点的时候看到对面一个几乎被操成烂泥的小婊子，你的瞳孔早就开始无法清晰的对焦，你在脑子里出现下一步思考之前被顶的吼叫出来，你的眼神被收回来。  
你狩猎的那头野兽带着你进入极乐天堂。


End file.
